Not Even Happy About It ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 11
Jared stumbles across dungeon 6, beats it - and then forgets where dungeon 9 is. Synopsis Jared is missing a single piece of the Triforce in level 6. "Oh that won't be hard..." He hopes level 6 is not at the raft spots, as he still doesn't have the raft. He finds Ganon's level. Jared made sure to set the randomized options to having to get the Triforce and beating Ganon. "Bet your regretting that decision right now." He searches the mountains knowing that he already searched here earlier. Jared randomly walks into dungeon 6! "Alright to be fair I forgot about this one too. But fuck it! Progress is progress!" Jared laughs. He wonders when he found the dungeon, as he checked his previous session's videos and didn't see this dungeon. He fights several wizrobes. "Fucking, mother fuckin wizrobe ass hats! - Jared 2016" Jared finds the raft. He isn't even happy about it. Jared clears each room. Jared wonders whether the liquid is lava or water since it is red. Jared stabs another old man. Jared tried to kill the old man as a kid. "Plus he is an ass anyway, why not stab him!?" Jared is determined to kill like likes. "But a chicken wing." Jared ends up in a dead end after taking a stair case. He finds a dodongo, which gives him the final heart container of the game. Jared realizes that he hasn't even fought Gohma yet. Jared wastes a lot of bombs on the walls. "Nothing new about that!" Jared kills wizrobes to find the map. The compass is one room over. Jared finds the Triforce piece in the Triforce room! "Final dorito acquired!" Jared wants to know what he could have got if he had the raft. Jared makes noises to mimic the rod. Instead of a dungeon, the raft was hiding a secret to everybody! Jared got 39 dollars. "Screw that raft, it's stupid anyway!" The other raft spot has another secret to everybody - with 74 dollars. Jared heads to level 9. Jared decides to look at it as he has a lot of arrows that he can use. Jared doesn't remember where Ganon was. "Once again I can't stress how nice a map would have been..." Jared wants to show off the snail rock again, and thanks Sam. "Anytime buddy!" Jared still can't find the last dungeon. "It's not like you went into it 16 minutes ago or anything." "Oh wait. That is exactly what you did." Jared knows what it looks like. "Come on, ya almost got it buddy!" He finds it. "Oh my god it's happening!" "Time to kill the pig bastard Ganon! Well that is if Jared can beat him." "Well I guess now is as good a time as any to start taking bets. 3 to 1 on the first 10 lives!" "Who wants in on this action!" "Oh an while you're placing you bets, maybe you could. Click a god damn video!" Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos